Hard Choices
by LE McMurray
Summary: On a routine negotiation, Daniel's walks straight into his past.


Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

This is set in Season Nine but I didn't watch all of it so if the Season Nine characters are not right then sorry.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Daniel blinked in the sun as he stepped out of the Gate; automatically he fixed the shades to his glasses turning to see the other three had all put their own sunglasses on.

"Nice planet," he mused, looking around the open fields to the mountains behind them. Behind him Sam and Teal'c were readying the equipment so they could collect their samples during the negotiations.

Mitchell came to his side, "The food's great too. Come on, the town is this way and the town leader Palan is waiting for us."

Daniel nodded and they started to walk. The place was beautiful, the fields were a lush green, the sky a deep blue with barely a cloud and it smelled fresh. As they reached the town Daniel smiled again. The town consisted of rudimentary but sturdy log cabins spaced out at regular intervals, each with their own front and back garden.

"I was thinking of renting a summer home here," Mitchell told him.

"Not a bad idea," Daniel replied, "So, where are we going?"

"The house is just at the end of this street," Mitchell told him, "Guy's nice. Good head on his shoulders."

Daniel nodded, watching as people surged the same way they were, "Wonder where the fire is?" he mused

"My friend," a man called seeing Mitchell, "Welcome back."

"Palan," Mitchell greeted him with a nod, the man looked about the same age as Daniel with short black hair and green eyes. He was grinning at them looking as though he was about to burst, "What's going on?"

"I apologise," Palan told them, "But my wife and I announced today to the village that she is with child. Many are here to congratulate us."

"Congratulations," Daniel murmured with a smile.

"Sorry," Mitchell said at Palan's look of confusion, "This is Dr Daniel Jackson who is here to discuss our agreement."

"You are both more than welcome," Palan told them leading them into his house.

x

Daniel was amazed by how big the cottage was. Especially as there were so many people coming and going, all dropping off gifts for the expectant parents. Palan led them through the mass of people out to a back garden where even more people were mingling, eating and laughing.

He followed Mitchell who was following their host, taking in the mix of people and style of clothing.

"My friends," Palan said as they reached a table where three women, one blonde, one brunette and one with raven hair, were standing with their backs to them giggling over something, "I would like you to meet my wife," he touched the arm of the raven haired women who turned a plate in her hands.

When she caught sight of Daniel the plate slipped from her fingers smashing on the ground as he whispered one word.

"Sha're?"

x

Sha're stared at the man before her, the man she had loved so deeply and whom she believed had died several years ago. She was aware of everyone staring at her and she turned to Palan, "Please, ask everyone to leave," Sha're whispered choked up.

"This is…" Palan started, trailing off as she nodded.

Palan rested his hand on hers in comfort, Sha're didn't miss the look on Daniel's face at the gesture. Palan turned to his guests explaining that Sha're was tired and he had business with their visitors from Earth.

Everyone nodded and left giving their congratulations once more. Finally when there were just the four of them left Sha're found her voice again.

"Palan," she spoke softly, "I wish a few moments alone with Dan'iel."

Palan didn't look happy at his but he submitted to her request, "Come Colonel, you must be thirsty."

"Jackson?" Mitchell asked, extremely worried by his teammate's reaction to the woman before them.

"Go," Daniel breathed, his eyes still locked on Sha're.

Mitchell quickly patted Daniel on the shoulder before following the other man into the house leaving them alone.

x

They stared at one another for a long time, taking in the differences in each other. Sha're finally made the first move and stepped closer to him reaching out to touch his face.

"You are real," she breathed, a catch in her voice as she forced back tears.

"I was thinking the same thing," Daniel managed to say, not sure why he was being so sarcastic.

"I thought…I was told…" Sha're's eyes filled with tears, "Dan'iel," she whispered, moving into his space and wrapping her arms around him.

Daniel was still for a moment but his arms fastened around her and he buried his face in her hair. They stayed in the embrace for several minutes, neither willing to pull away but Daniel needed to kiss her and as he moved to do so Sha're placed a finger on his lips.

"Please Dan'iel," she whispered, "Do not do that."

"What?" Daniel was confused as Sha're stepped out of his arms.

"I…I am Palan's wife now Dan'iel," she reminded him, her hands moving to her stomach where Daniel could see the small swell of her pregnancy, "And I am carrying his child."

"How long have you two been," Daniel hesitated forcing the word out, "Married?"

"Four months," she replied, "I believed you died many years ago."

Daniel rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Do you love him?"

Sha're nodded softly, "Yes I do."

"Oh."

"It is not the way I love…loved you," Sha're told him, "But I do love him."

Daniel closed his eyes, "Well it looks like you got everything you ever wanted."

"Excuse me?" Sha're gasped at his harsh tone.

"How long was it after you two met you got married?" Daniel asked, a sneer filling his voice, "A day, two days."

"How dare you," Sha're snapped.

Daniel shrugged, "I mean you had me trapped within hours," he winced as she slapped him.

He looked back at her seeing the tears filling her eyes before she stormed past him and into the house. Daniel stood where he was, his eyes closed as he took several deep breaths. He turned again just as Sha're left Palan and Mitchell heading to another room.

"Jackson?" Mitchell demanded as Daniel marched over to him.

"We're leaving," Daniel snapped, "Someone else will have to do this."

"I agree," Palan stated coldly, "I believe it would be best for you to leave Dr Jackson and never return."

"I don't plan on it," Daniel replied, marching away without another word.

x

"Here," Palan brought Sha're some tea.

She gave him a weak smile as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, "Thank you."

He gently stroked her hair not surprised but still quite hurt she moved away from his touch.

"Palan," she whispered, "I cannot."

"You are my wife," he reminded her.

Sha're sighed, "I am but you must remember I was also Dan'iel's wife and just now…"

"He upset you," Palan reminded her.

Sha're sighed, "You must understand Dan'iel before you can understand why he said what he said."

"I do not want to understand Sha're," Palan told her anger in his voice, "I just know he upset you and for that I do not want him to return."

Sha're sighed again, "I need to be alone for a time Palan."

She turned away so she could not see the hurt filling his eyes now, dealing with Daniel and her own feelings was more than enough for one day.

She felt him kiss her head and smiled, thankful he understood.

* * *

Sam sat tapping her pen as she waited for the phone to connect. They'd arrived back from what should have been a two-day mission after two hours, completely confused.

Daniel had appeared back from the village anger burning in his eyes; he punched the address home on the DHD harder than was necessary, entered the GDO code and walked through ignoring both Teal'c and herself.

"What happened?" she demanded of Mitchell when he arrived back just after Daniel had went through the Gate.

"I'll explain when we get back," he replied, "Come on before Landry tries to talk to Jackson."

It turned out that Daniel had simply walked out of the Gate, down the ramp, out of the Gateroom and locked himself in his office without saying one word to anyone.

Landry, naturally, was furious and took it out on the other three members of SG1.

"I think this would be best done in private sir," Mitchell stated, moving them all to the Briefing room.

"Colonel," Landry said when they were all seated, "What the hell happened on that planet?"

Mitchell shrugged, "I'm not actually sure. We got to Palan's house where some sort of celebration was taking place because his wife's pregnant, he brought us in and introduced her to us."

"And?" Landry demanded when Mitchell stopped talking.

Mitchell turned to Sam and Teal'c, "Does the name Sha're mean anything to you two." At their stunned looks Mitchell turned to Landry, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Who is she?" Landry demanded.

Sam licked her lips, "She was Daniel's wife. They met on Abydos during the original mission and when the fight with Ra was over he stayed with her. One year later Apophis kidnapped her and she became the host of Ammonet his queen."

"I killed her to save his life almost six years ago," Teal'c finished.

"Well she didn't look dead. She's alive, married and pregnant," Mitchell told them, "They were alone for about five minutes before she came storming in. She said something about wanting him out of her house before leaving the room. Then Jackson appeared and you know the rest."

"Six years and the first thing they do is fight," Sam shook her head; "He always said they had a fiery relationship."

"So, what do we do?" Mitchell asked, "One of you has to talk to him about this."

"Only one person has that kind of access to Daniel's personal life," Sam murmured before turning to Teal'c, "I'll make the call."

She had been waiting for the call to connect for only a few seconds but it seemed to be taking forever and finally it was answered.

"Jack O'Neill."

x

Daniel sat in his office pretending to work, in truth he was agonising over everything that had happened the day before. His eyes, as always when his mind wandered, fell on the picture of his wife that sat back behind his computer out of the sight of prying eyes and he stared at it.

"It amazes me," a familiar and totally unexpected voice filled the room, Daniel spun to see Jack leaning in the doorway, "That you find her again and the first thing you two do is have a fight. I know you always said you would fight just so you could make up, but I think your plan had a flaw."

"What are you doing here Jack?" Daniel demanded.

"And they actually call you a genius," Jack noted as he pulled up a seat.

"Sam or Teal'c called you," Daniel turned back to the file he'd been supposedly working on.

"Got it in one," Jack clapped his hands together before becoming serious, "You want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

Jack shrugged, "Tough."

"Jack," Daniel snapped frustrated.

"Daniel," the reply came in an even tone.

"She's happy without me," Daniel cried, "She's pregnant, having the baby she wants, she deserves and I would just ruin her life again."

"Oh come on Danny," Jack sighed resting his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Sha're loves you."

"Not anymore," Daniel whispered.

Jack squeezed his shoulder, "Daniel, you wouldn't have been able to upset her so much if she didn't care about you."

"I…" Daniel stared at his friend confusion in his eyes, "I don't know why I did that but it seemed the only way to deal." Daniel dropped his head into his hands, "God, I want to see her again Jack, I want to be able to…I don't know."

Jack clapped his shoulder, "It's a good thing that we're going back to the planet."

"We?" Daniel looked at his friend surprised.

"Yep," Jack grinned, "We."

x

Sha're wrapped her shawl tighter around her shoulders against the early evening breeze. She needed to walk, to get her head sorted out away from everyone. Palan was being considerate and understanding about this, especially as she was unable to sleep beside him in their bed. Not that she had actually slept at all since Daniel had appeared before her. That was the reason she was out here just now, hoping a walk would tire her enough so she could get a little sleep tonight.

Sha're shivered slightly as she unconsciously came closer to the Stargate, she had always walked this way when she'd first arrived on the planet. It helped her as she grieved for her husband, the husband who was not dead.

"Oh Dan'iel," she whispered to the wind, "I am sorry."

She jumped when the _Chappa-aii_ activated and stood frozen waiting for whomever to come through. She watched not very surprised at who walked through and she smiled as the leader of the group made his way over to her.

"Sha're," he grinned, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Hello O'Neill," she laughed, returning the embrace happily.

"It's Jack," he told her.

"Of course Jack," Sha're smiled as he let her go, "Welcome to Hava."

"Nice place," Jack said conversationally, "Got someone else here who wants to say hi."

"Shall he act like a child again?" Sha're snapped.

"Knowing Daniel…who knows," Jack smiled at her, turning to look back at where Daniel was standing forlornly at the DHD, "He didn't mean it. You know that."

Sha're looked at Daniel who was watching her hopefully, "I know. I shall speak with him."

Jack squeezed her shoulder, "The rest of us are going to go meet with your…Palan for a while."

Sha're smiled at him before walking to where Daniel stood waiting for her. As Sam and Teal'c passed her she gave them a gentle nod hello but her eyes remained fixed on Daniel.

x

Daniel licked his lips nervously as Sha're joined him, "Hi."

"Dan'iel," she greeted him, not sure what she was feeling.

"Can we take a walk?" he asked, needing an excuse to get out some of the nervous energy that was building up.

"Of course," Sha're nodded, "There are many beautiful lakes here. I shall show you."

Daniel motioned her to lead, restraining his impulse to take her hand. Sha're started in the opposite direction from the town wrapping her shawl around her slightly tighter.

"I'm sorry for what I said," Daniel told her after several minutes of silence, "I didn't mean it."

Sha're sighed, "I know Dan'iel. But it still hurt to hear you say it."

He stopped walking and turned her to look at him, "What did you expect Sha're? Look at you. This is the second time I've found you pregnant with another man's child. I didn't react too well the first time if you recall."

"Dan'iel," she replied softly, her fingers gently tracing his jaw, "I never wanted to hurt you but I believed you were dead and I wanted to live again. Palan is a good man who loves me and when he asked me to be his wife I agreed _only_ after I thought about it for a very long time."

Daniel caught her hand holding it against his cheek, moving closer and resting his forehead against hers.

"I still love you," Daniel whispered, sliding his free arm around her waist, "And I know you love me."

"Don't," Sha're breathed as Daniel moved closer to her.

"Are you sure?" Daniel caught her lips with his in a soft kiss.

Sha're gave a soft sigh against his mouth as he deepened the kiss, her arms sliding around him.

x

Palan warily greeted Mitchell who quickly introduced everyone.

"Is _he_ with you again?" Palan asked.

"Dr Jackson is speaking with Sha're just now," Jack told him, "He's apologising."

Palan didn't look too happy with this but held his tongue. He knew Sha're was extremely strong-willed and would become angry if he tried to interfere in her speaking with the man she'd once been married to.

"Very well," Palan nodded, "Please come and we can begin."

He led them to the council chambers and quickly ordered them refreshments before motioning them to sit.

"My personal feelings aside," Palan told them, "I believe that this treaty will be good for my people. We have the mineral that you require and you have medicines that could help us."

Jack nodded, "Then let's work out how to do this."

x

Sha're pulled away from Daniel.

"We should not have done that," she whispered, stepping back from him.

Daniel sighed, "Sha're."

"Stop Dan'iel," she cried, "Yes I love you, yes I wish things had been different but I am married to Palan and carrying his child, you have to remember this."

"It's not something I'm forgetting anytime soon," he snapped.

She frowned at him feeling anger build, "I am not doing this to hurt you Dan'iel."

Daniel sighed, "I know. I'm sorry Sha're but this is just…hard."

"Dan'iel," Sha're whispered, "I wish there was an easy way to do this but there is not."

Daniel opened his mouth to say something but didn't manage as rain started thrashing down. Sha're grabbed his arm and pulled him towards several caves.

"Where are we going?" Daniel called over the pounding rain.

"To safety," she threw back, "Come on."

Daniel winced as the thunder sounded again, gasping in shock when lightening split a tree less than a hundred yards away from them.

"Dan'iel hurry," Sha're yanked his arm, she led him into a deep cave before letting him go and they stood side by side dripping wet watching the rain.

x

"Wow," Jack murmured as the rain started suddenly.

Palan didn't share the sentiment but looked terrified, "Is there any way you can contact your other team member?"

"You want me to call Daniel?" Jack asked confused.

"If they are trapped out in the fields then they are in danger," Palan explained, "You must make sure they made it to the caves."

"Danger," Jack breathed, grabbing his radio, "Daniel? Daniel can you answer me now."

"_I'm here Jack_," Daniel's sarcastic reply came, "_Stop yelling_."

"Are you at some caves or something?" Jack asked.

"_Yeah_," Daniel replied, "_It's getting pretty wet out there_."

"Is Sha're there with you?"

"_Of course she is_," Daniel's eye roll was evident in his voice, "_She's the one that got us here_."

"Palan wants to talk to her," Jack told him, sure he heard Daniel murmur a few choice words as he passed the radio to Palan.

"Sha're, are you alright?" her second husband asked.

"_I am fine Palan_," Sha're assured over the radio, "_The supplies are here, we shall see you tomorrow morning, once the waters have cleared_."

Palan frown deepened, "Sha're."

"_There is no need to worry Palan_," Sha're told him firmly.

"_Jack_," Daniel took over, "_There's food, water and every comfort of home here apparently. Plus I have enough coffee for a couple of days. Want me to check in again in a few hours_?"

"Just to ensure she hasn't had to kill you," Jack replied, "Out." Jack turned to Palan, "They'll be fine."

Palan didn't say a word instead he turned to stare out the window at the lashing rain.

* * *

Sha're turned away from Daniel as he finished speaking to Jack. Pulling back a curtain to reveal a small hole cut into the cave wall she pulled out a box. Behind it was firewood to last them several days, Sha're pulled it out and started to set a fire.

"Do you have a change of clothing?" she asked, turning to Daniel who was standing watching her, "Well?"

"Yeah, we always bring a change just in case," Daniel told her, "It's in my pack."

"Then I suggest you change," she told him, "Otherwise it shall be a very cold night."

Sha're turned back to her work opening the box. Inside where several compartments, opening a small one at the side she brought out a bottle filled with clear liquid which she then poured onto a rag that she sat on top of the sticks, replacing that cautiously she drew out another bottle this time of red liquid. Very cautiously she tipped a small amount into a tiny cup and replaced the bottle in its proper place before standing up and stepping back. Carefully Sha're tipped the red liquid onto the rag shielding her face as they combusted and started a fire for them.

"Neat," Daniel said, striking a match from his pack.

"We have our own way of doing things Dan'iel," Sha're snapped, annoyed at his attitude.

"Abydonians never started a fire that way," he replied sharply.

She glared at him, "I am a member of this world Dan'iel. I know you do not like to remember that but I am."

She pulled out a bag from the small hole, "I need to change."

"You've never been shy in my presence before," Daniel challenged.

She sighed, "Please stop trying to fight with me Dan'iel, I am far too tired."

He looked apologetic, "Sorry. I'll go get changed over there," he told her, turning his back so she could change.

x

Sha're peeled the soaking wet clothes from her body trying desperately not to think about the man only a few feet from her who was at this moment undressing.

She loved Daniel, she loved him so deeply that when she thought he'd been killed it had shattered her world. Quickly drying herself Sha're pulled on the dress and turned just in time to see Daniel pull on his t-shirt. Her mouth went dry as her body reacted to him, she turned away wishing that she still wasn't attracted to him because she was now married to another man.

"Sha're?" he asked, concern filling his voice sending a shiver along her spine.

"I am just tired Dan'iel," she took a deep breath and turned to find him standing just beside her.

He looked worried and touched her arm, "You should sit down. I've got some food and water then you can get some rest."

"I do not need to be taken care of," Sha're snapped, "I may be with child but I am not incapable of doing things for myself," he was grinning making her even angrier, "What?"

"It's been a long time since you yelled at me," Daniel told her, his smile not fading as she frowned at him, "You're not incapable _sa'via_ but you are tired and need to rest."

Sha're froze at the pet name that slipped so easily from his lips but he hadn't even noticed he'd said it, so she settled on the ground next to the fire. She took the food he gave her, wrinkling her nose a little at the strange smell.

"It's edible," Daniel sat at her side, "Trust me."

Sha're nodded and started to eat.

x

"Sir?"

Jack turned from staring at the rain to find Sam standing in the doorway, "Hey Carter, what's up?"

Sam shrugged, "The same as you, worried about Daniel."

"Ah yes," Jack laughed, "The same thing we've both been worrying about for…what is it? Nine years?"

Sam laughed softly, "You think he's okay?"

"It's hard to tell," Jack mused, "Sha're was his world for so long. I think he just finally got used to the fact that she was gone and now finding her again alive, remarried and pregnant…"

"Was there an end to that sentence?" Sam asked, after a moment of silence.

Jack shrugged, "Possibly somewhere in the future."

"Palan's pretty worried," Sam noted, standing at his side watching the rain as well.

"His wife's supposedly dead husband shows up and they get trapped together in a cave," Jack gave a short laugh, "Can you blame him?"

"I guess not," Sam replied before changing the subject, "Glad to be back?"

Jack grinned, "Oh yeah. Not that spending days fighting politicians so that the SGC keeps going isn't exciting."

"Of course not," Sam's grin never appeared on her face.

"It'll destroy him if she stays with Palan," Jack noted moving back to their original conversation, "Daniel loves her more than anyone, more than anything in the Universe and if he loses her again…I wonder if she knows the power she has in the palm of her hand," Jack mused, "I wonder if she even realises just what she can do to him."

x

Teal'c looked up from his seat when Sam arrived.

"He's worried about Daniel," Sam took a seat beside her friend, "Do you think he's right?"

"To be worried?" Teal'c asked confused.

"No," Sam laughed, "Sorry. He said that if Sha're stays with Palan it'll destroy Daniel. Do you think she has that much power over him?"

"Yes."

"Just yes?" Sam demanded, annoyed that they both felt this.

Teal'c looked at her confused she didn't understand, "I know that you have always felt irked by the way they married."

"She was given to him Teal'c," Sam reminded him, as much as she loved Daniel there was always just the slight annoyance at the method of his marriage.

"Sha're was Daniel Jackson's greatest gift," Teal'c replied, "She completed him in a way that nothing else ever will and he completed her."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked confused.

Teal'c smiled very slightly, "When I met her on Abydos, when she had the child I watched them together and for the hours he was with her Daniel Jackson was different. I have never seen him like that before or since."

Sam moved away and grabbed some coffee from the table musing on what she'd been told.

* * *

Daniel sighed as Sha're's fingers slid across his skin, her lips pressed to his as he tangled his hands in her thick black curls pulling her closer, Sha're wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Dan'iel."

Daniel jumped awake from his fantasy, finding Sha're looking at him worried, "What?"

"O'Ne…Jack is calling for you," Sha're explained, handing him his radio before returning to the other side of the cave.

"Oh," Daniel took it from her, "Hey Jack, what's up?"

"_Just checking you're still there_," Jack told him, "_Everything okay_?"

"Define okay," Daniel looked over at where Sha're was sitting.

"_Danny_?" Jack's concerned voice made him sigh again.

Daniel rubbed his eyes, "It's nothing Jack. I'm just finding it hard not to act the way I normally would around her."

"_Contact us in a few hours_," Jack ordered, "_We've got a deal with Palan concerning the Naquada so you've no need to worry about that_."

"Oh yeah," Daniel shot back, "Cause that's been on my mind since I got here."

"_Get some sleep Daniel_," Jack ordered.

"Typical, you're no longer with SG1 yet still telling me when to sleep," Daniel muttered, "Goodnight Jack."

"_Night Daniel_."

x

Sha're heard Daniel drop his radio to the ground and turned to look at him. He looked tired and Sha're fought back the urge to touch him, making him rest like she used to.

"I told Palan all about you," she spoke up staring at the fire, "When we first met I was grieving for you. He understood and never pushed me into anything Dan'iel. We have known each other for almost four years."

"I'm sorry about what I said," Daniel dropped to sit at her side, "You know me. Mouth opens and something stupid comes spilling out."

Sha're laughed softly making him smile at the sound, "I remember."

"How did you get here?" Daniel finally managed to ask, "The last time I saw you Teal'c had just…he'd just…"

"Killed me," Sha're finished for him softly.

"Yes," Daniel nodded.

Sha're nervously reached out and wiped away the small tear trailing along his jaw, "I was killed but Ammonet had planned it that way. She wanted you to believe her dead so that when we were revived you would no longer search for me. She did not realise that I would be able to contact you and tell you about…my son," Sha're looked up at him hopefully, "Did you find him?"

Daniel smiled squeezing her hand, "He's safe I promise. He has a guardian who can protect him from the Gould as well as anyone else who would possibly want to harm him."

"Thank you," she whispered relieved, "Palan does not know about him, or the Goa'uld I hosted. I could not tell him that."

"Why?" Daniel pushed, "He loves you then he should understand."

"Because I was trying to forget that part of my life Dan'iel," Sha're told him, "The Goa'uld destroyed my life; they took me from everything I loved and tore my world apart. They forced a child upon me," she stared at him anger in her eyes, "I was in control when Apophis fathered the child Dan'iel, not her, I was in control of my body. Then she destroyed any chance I had to get my life back by letting you believe I was dead. I was trapped with no hope that time and when I was finally freed I returned home so I could find you again."

"Sha're," Daniel whispered but she stopped him speaking.

"I returned in time for the service to honour your life," Sha're told him bitterly, "I thought you were dead," she cried, "I listened hidden as everyone spoke of your death and I died too."

Daniel caught her, wrapping her in his arms, not surprised as she hit his chest a few times.

"I hated you for that," she yelled at him, "I hated you so much for not being there."

"I'm sorry," he whispered rocking her, "I was dead though, that time for a year."

Sha're stared at him, "I do not understand."

Daniel dropped his head, "It's a long story and not one for just now."

They sat in silence for a long time, Sha're resting against him, her body shaking slightly.

"I hated you too," he murmured after several minutes, making her look up at him.

"What?"

"I hated you for leaving me," Daniel whispered hoarsely, "You were telling me what to do but you weren't telling me how to save you. You'd already given up."

"I hadn't given up," Sha're pulled away, "I…"

"What?" Daniel sighed.

"I knew there was someone more important than me that you had to protect," Sha're breathed, "My son…"

"Our son," Daniel reminded her, making Sha're smile at him.

"His life was more important to me than mine Dan'iel," she continued, "I knew Teal'c would save you, I needed you to save him."

Daniel gently touched her cheek, "I love you. I have always loved you and that baby was mine, which is why I would do anything for him. That's why I stood by and let him go because I didn't want to let you down."

"Thank you Dan'iel," she sighed.

Daniel moved to the entrance of the cave looking at the pouring rain, "I don't think we're getting out of here tonight. Will it be clear to get back to the village in the morning?"

"Yes," she replied softly, moving to his side, "It is so strange that at one time we would not be worried about being alone all night, would we?"

Daniel let out a snort of laughter, "I know," he turned to her and gently brushed one of her curls back from her face, "You know you've hardly changed. Even after everything the Gould put you through, you are still the amazing person I fell in love with on Abydos."

Sha're stared at him, "I wish I could say the same thing about you Dan'iel but you are not the same man. You have changed a great deal."

He looked at her surprised, "Have I?"

"I am surprised you do not realise it," Sha're continued, "You remind me of O'Neill when he came to Abydos with you."

Daniel stared at her his eyes wide, "I…"

"You are hard now Dan'iel," she breathed, "I still see the man I fell in love with but he is hidden by someone I do not know."

"A lot has happened," Daniel reminded her, "I couldn't be who I used to be and be on the team. You have to understand that Sha're, I did it to find you then to find Shifu then…"

"Then why?" Sha're challenged when he trailed off.

"Because they were all I had left," he whispered. Looking down at her, his blue eyes filled with sorrow, "When I lost you Sha're my world was gone, all I had left was SG1 and our mission to destroy the Gould."

Sha're eyes held his for several minutes before she took his hand, "We need to get some sleep."

Daniel moved back into the cave without resistance and lay on the sleeping bag he had set out. Sha're lay on the other side of the fire and smiled at him as she closed her eyes to sleep. Daniel lay awake watching her, knowing he wasn't giving her up without a fight.

* * *

Jack smiled relieved as he saw the two figures walking towards the houses. They were walking a good distance apart and he could see each of them would occasionally move a hand towards the other before pulling back. He felt another presence at his side and turned to find Mitchell standing there.

"You can say it you know," Jack told him.

"Say what sir?" Mitchell asked, looking innocent.

Jack gave a half laugh, "That you don't know why I'm not getting ready to leave. We've got a deal, why not go?"

Mitchell looked a little surprised that Jack knew what he was thinking but nodded.

"See that woman there," Jack pointed to Sha're, "Without her, I'd be dead; he'd be dead and a good chunk of America would pretty much be a smoking hole in the ground."

Jack watched as they came closer, seeing the pain in Daniel's eyes that he couldn't hold her hand, that he couldn't touch her and Jack knew that there was no way Daniel was losing her again.

"Sha're Jackson deserves your respect," Jack continued, "And he deserves to get her back."

Without another word Jack walked forward to meet them.

x

Daniel saw Jack coming towards him and sighed in relief, he needed some support just now because he wasn't sure how he'd handle Sha're's new husband.

He was about to find out, Palan was just behind Jack who moved quickly to Sha're and embraced her. Daniel found Jack at his side and a hand was firmly on his shoulder keeping him from moving for several minutes.

"Go see Carter and Teal'c," Jack told him, "They're worried about you. And Mitchell looks as though he's going to wear a hole in the floor with his pacing."

Daniel glanced over at Sha're once before heading inside.

x

"Jack," Sha're smiled, when she and her husband reached him, "Palan has told me you reached an agreement that will be good for all."

Jack shrugged, "Well, I've had a good tutor in diplomacy, though he'll probably faint that I listen to him."

Sha're's smile widened as Palan grimaced slightly.

"Will you be leaving soon General?" Palan asked, not hiding his desire for Daniel to be gone.

"Not yet," Jack replied, "I don't get off-world much anymore so I'm hoping to spin this out at least another day."

"Well," Sha're took his arm, "If that is the case, we have no objections to having you here."

Palan frowned but didn't say anything, he headed towards the house allowing Jack and Sha're to walk alone.

"I don't think he likes having us here," Jack mused, watching Palan walk away.

Sha're sighed, "He is uncomfortable having Dan'iel here."

"What about you?" Jack asked, not surprised as she continued to walk past the house so they could keep talking, "Do you want him to leave?"

"No," Sha're whispered, dropping her eyes, "I do not wish him gone but…"

"But what?" Jack pushed.

She looked up at him, her brown eyes filled in confusion and sadness, "I made a life for myself here Jack. I have a husband and I am about to have a baby. I worked so hard to live after Dan'iel di…after I believed he had died."

"And now?"

"I…" she struggled, "Jack, I loved Dan'iel more than I can say, I still do," she raked her hands through her hair, "I do love Palan and my child but when I am with Dan'iel again..."

"Let me ask you something," Jack caught her arm, making her stand still, "If you weren't pregnant, would you hesitate in coming back with Daniel?"

Tears filled her eyes, "No," she breathed, "I would hate hurting Palan but I would choose Dan'iel."

"And you think that staying here when you want to be with Daniel is going to be the best thing for any of you?" Jack challenged.

"Palan is my child's father," she reminded him.

Jack shrugged, "And how do you think both Palan and your kid will feel knowing the only reason you stayed was because Palan was the father?" as tears filled her eyes Jack rested his hand on her shoulder, pulling her into his arms letting her cry against his chest for several minutes, "I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to get you so worked up."

"I need some time alone Jack," Sha're pulled away from him, "Tell Palan I shall return soon."

Jack nodded, he watched as she sat on a rock. Seeing her shiver slightly, Jack slipped off his jacket and rested it over her shoulders.

"Don't want you to get cold," Jack murmured before he headed back to the house.

x

"Where is she?" Daniel asked quietly when Jack arrived back alone.

Jack patted him on his shoulder, "Sha're is thinking a few things over. I'm going to go tell Palan."

"I'm not leaving without her," Daniel said stopping Jack in his tracks for a moment.

Jack turned back to him, "It's her choice Daniel. If she says you leave, you have to go."

Jack left him standing and moved over to inform Palan where Sha're was. The man nodded but still didn't look too happy. Jack then went over to join Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell as they were having breakfast.

* * *

_She sat in the early morning light, thinking back to the night before and to the man who lay sleeping beside her._

"_Sha're," Daniel murmured sliding his arms around her waist, his lips gently brushing against her bare shoulder, "You're up early."_

_She sighed as he continued to kiss along her shoulder, "I always waken at sunrise. I do not want to miss any of the day."_

"_Of course," Daniel's lips had now moved to her neck, "But if you get up early, you miss all the fun of sleeping in."_

"_Fun?" mischief filled her eyes as she turned to him, capturing his lips with hers before he could reply._

_Sha're leaned into her new husband, enjoying the new sensations that came with him. His hands started to gently massage along her arms pulling her down to lie at his side. Sha're let out a deep sigh of contentment as her lover continued kissing her._

"_I love you," Sha're told him._

_Daniel stopped and looked into her eyes, "I love you too," he grinned at her, "I am always yours, my beautiful Sha're."_

x

"_Thank you for dinner," Sha're smiled softly at Palan, "As always it was delicious."_

_Palan took her hand and gently kissed it, "It helps that I have such a beautiful companion to eat it with."_

_A blush covered Sha're's face as she found she didn't mind that he was still holding her hand, his thumb stroking her skin softly._

"_Tomorrow is the town's celebrations," Palan continued, "I would be honoured if you would accompany me."_

_Sha're felt her breath catch, this was something that would push their relationship further than before and she wasn't sure she was ready for it. _

"_Of course Palan," she finally agreed, as Palan gave her a hopeful look._

_He smiled at her warmly then to her surprise, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Sha're let out a soft sigh as they kissed, it was a very gentle kiss, just his lips touching hers but for the first time in a long time Sha're felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach._

x

Sha're continued to stare out across the horizon thinking over everything Jack had said to her. Her hand strayed to her stomach, she could feel her child lying there and she wondered why she had never been able to have a child back during that one year on Abydos. The miscarriages she had suffered back then had grieved them both so deeply, they were the reasons Daniel had been so angry when he saw her pregnant that time on Abydos because a child was something they had both wanted so badly but they never had.

Her life here with Palan had been good, he loved her, treasured her and made her smile but she knew she couldn't remain happy here now that she knew Dan'iel was alive.

Standing she decided to face them, as she stepped forward her foot caught in the mud and she fell awkwardly against the rock she'd been sitting on. She pulled herself to her feet and headed back to her house, wincing as a horribly familiar pain started in her stomach.

"No," she gasped anguished, trying to walk as fast as she could. She didn't want to lose this child as well.

x

Daniel stood staring out the window; he sipped the cup of coffee Sam had handed him a few minutes earlier. He didn't know what her look was for but just now he didn't have the time to worry about it. A familiar figure was coming closer but Daniel could see instantly something was wrong.

"Sha're," he slammed the mug down and ran out of the house; "Sha're!" he called to her as he quickly covered the distance between them. He caught her as she stumbled forward.

"Dan'iel," she cried, "I…I think…the baby…"

"It's okay," he soothed, he gently stroked her cheek soothingly, "It's okay."

"Daniel?" Jack called as he and Palan came running over.

Sha're cried out in pain again and Daniel lifted her turning to the two men.

"She may be miscarrying the baby," Daniel told them, "I'm taking her back to Earth."

Jack nodded grabbing his radio, "Carter, T, Mitchell get to the Gate and open it. We're taking Sha're to Earth, she's ill."

"Yes sir," Sam answered sharply.

They reached the Gate at top speed finding it open and Sam waiting for them, "Dr Lam is waiting for you."

"Good," Daniel stopped for a second and turned to Palan who was anxiously watching Sha're, "Come on."

The other man didn't hesitate and they ran through.

* * *

Daniel was pacing as Palan sat, both men waiting to find out how the woman they both loved was.

Jack and Landry were nearby talking quietly while the other three had left to get everyone coffee, Sam had pushed Mitchell and Teal'c out of the room when Daniel had snapped at them to stop hovering. He couldn't stop thinking about the other times Sha're had miscarried. She'd been devastated, kept telling him she wasn't a proper wife because she couldn't give him the family they both wanted. Daniel sighed as he remembered how he'd held her those nights, reminding her it was not her fault and they'd get their children. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth now; he'd unknowingly lied to her.

"How is she Doc?" Jack's question made Daniel turn to find Dr Lam standing in the doorway.

"We stopped the bleeding," Lam explained, not sure who she was supposed to be talking to as Daniel and Palan stood in front of her, she instead directed her remarks to the space between them, "I'd like her to stay here for a few days until I can be sure there's no danger."

The tension in the room dropped as both Daniel and Palan let out a long sigh of relief.

"What of the child?" Palan asked, his voice filled with worry.

Lam gave him a smile, "The baby's fine. If you want you can go in and sit with her for a while," she hesitated slightly before elaborating, "Both of you."

Palan quickly headed into Sha're's room, Daniel paused briefly to thank the doctor before following.

Lam turned to the two General's, "Since I got here I've seen some strange things but considering I had to go into the autopsy files to get any details on the woman lying in there, I think that's the weirdest thing ever."

"You've not been here that long," Jack patted her shoulder comfortingly, "Trust me, it gets weirder."

x

The strange noises filled Sha're's hearing as she woke up feeling warm and slightly fuzzy. She licked her dry lips, aware there was someone sitting near her.

"Dan'iel," she forced past her dry throat, managing to open her eyes she saw two bright blue eyes smiling brightly down at her.

"Hey," Daniel breathed gently, taking her hand in his and squeezing, "We were worried about you."

A little confused Sha're turned her head to the other side, "Palan?" she whispered finding her other husband standing there.

"How do you feel?" Palan asked smiling, though his smile was weak.

"Better," she sighed remembering what happened and panic filled her, "My baby."

"That baby's fine Sha're," Daniel assured her, "Dr Lam is going to keep you here for a few days though. You've no reason to worry."

"Sha're needs her rest," the Doctor interrupted them; "I'll allow you back in tomorrow morning."

Palan nodded to Lam, he turned to Sha're and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, "Rest."

Sha're gave him a soft smile watching him leave with Mitchell before she turned to Daniel.

"Thank you," she held onto his hand, "I was so scared Dan'iel and as usual you made everything better. I…" Sha're hesitated not sure what to say.

"Get some sleep," Daniel told her, his free hand gently brushing through her dark hair, "We'll both come see you tomorrow."

Daniel leaned over her; similar to Palan he placed a kiss on her forehead. But his kiss lingered and as he drew back he gently stroked her cheek, "I love you my Sha're," he murmured, kissing her forehead softly once more before leaving her to get some rest.

* * *

When Sha're woke up the next morning it took her a few minutes to realise where she was.

"Good morning," the doctor smiled at her, "Everything looks good here. So, I'll get you something to eat and then I'm sure we'll be invaded by your worried fan club."

Sha're smiled, even if the sentence didn't make complete sense to her. When food was placed on the table in front of her, the doctor helped her sit up properly and ordered her to eat everything.

"If you do," Lam smiled, "I'll let you out of here for a bit, in a wheelchair though. You're not walking around for at least a few days."

Sha're nodded and started to gingerly taste the food on the tray in front of her. A nurse came and took the tray once she was finished just before Palan arrived.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked taking a seat at her side.

"Much better," Sha're replied, she bit her lip knowing what she had to say and not knowing how to start.

"I'm returning to Hava this afternoon," Palan took the decision from her, "I will send your things here as soon as possible."

Sha're stared at him shocked.

"I always knew," he continued taking her hand in his, "I always knew that if Daniel ever came for you then I would never be able to keep you with me."

Tears filled her eyes, "Palan, I…"

He pressed a finger to her lips stopping her, "I will always love you Sha're. And the only way I will be able to go on is…"

"Is to think of me as dead," she finished for him, pain filling her voice, "What about your child?"

Palan dropped his head sadly, "Daniel will be a good father. Our worlds will still be in contact, we can find a way for me to know how the child is."

"I wish I could change this Palan," Sha're whispered holding his hand tightly in hers, "If there was some way I could split myself in two I would."

Palan smiled at her sentiment, he raised her hand to his lips placing a soft kiss there, the way he would before they'd married.

"Promise me," Sha're held onto him, "Promise you shall not leave before I can say goodbye to you. Promise me"

"I promise."

x

Daniel stood leaning against the doorframe watching Sha're sitting on the bed. He would have come earlier but Palan had asked Daniel to allow them time to speak alone.

Finally he entered the room, pulling a chair to her side, "Hey, you're looking much better."

"I feel much better," Sha're smiled at him.

"Palan is finishing up the negotiations just now," he told her not sure why he was telling her about the other man, "He said he has to go back to Hava later today."

"I know," Sha're dropped her head for a moment before looking back up at him hesitancy in her eyes, "If I said I wanted to stay here, would you want me?" she asked placing her hand on her swollen stomach, "Would you want us?"

A brilliant smile covered his face and Daniel moved to her, his hand touched her cheek and he rested his forehead against hers.

"Of course I do," he breathed, "I love you Sha're, you know that."

"What about the child?" Sha're pushed.

Daniel gently kissed her, "You know I'll love the child Sha're. You know that."

Sha're wrapped her arms around Daniel's neck pulling him closer so she could kiss him.

"I love you too," she murmured.

x

Sha're sat in a wheelchair as the Gate was dialled, Daniel stood his hand resting on the back of the chair. Palan turned to Sha're and took her hand.

"I will miss you," he told her.

Sha're squeezed his hand forcing back her tears, "What will you tell everyone?"

"I am not sure yet," he replied before looking up to Daniel, "Take care of her, of both of them."

"There will be teams coming to Hava to mine the Naquada," Daniel reminded him, "We'll keep in touch. Make sure you know how the baby is."

Palan nodded, he turned once more to Sha're and gently kissed her cheek before he turned and walked through the Stargate. Once the Stargate had shut down Daniel took a hold of her wheelchair to take her back to the infirmary.

"Hey," Jack appeared at their side walking with them.

"Hello Jack," Sha're smiled at him, "Thank you."

Jack shrugged, "I have no idea why you're thanking me," he squeezed her shoulder, "You knew what you wanted to do all along."

Sha're glanced up at Daniel and smiled at Jack but didn't say a word, she just rested her hands on her stomach and looked forward to the future.


End file.
